The Lotus
by SweetHeart33
Summary: The gang has the day off of school and are bored so they decided to go to a karaoke bar called The Lotus. Rose lost a bet to Mason a while ago and now has to fulfill her promise. What does she have to do? Song fic. Read,Review,Enjoy. Rated T for language.
1. The Lotus

**Disclaimer ! own nothing ! **

Tonight me, Mason, Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, Mia and of course Christian were all relaxing in Lissa`s room, but it was one of our few days off from school and I really wanted to leave the gates of this hell whole and do something fun.

"Guys I`m bored!" I exclaim for what feels like the millionth time tonight.

"Alright Rose what do you want to do?" Lissa says

"I don't know" I say with a shrug

"Hmm well how `bout we go to the new karaoke bar in town called The Lotus. It's supposed to be really cool." says Mason.

"Yeah! Let's go do that! I love singing and it'll give us a chance to dress up in something fun" Mia says.

"Alright sounds like a plan. It shouldn't be too hard to get out the gates, but the guardians might have every inch of that gate surrounded by guardians on duty so we will need to be careful. Mia, Lissa no dresses, we need to be in clothes we can move pretty easily in." I said. 

After a few hours of everyone getting ready we were all standing by the campus gates waiting for the guardians to switch shifts so that we could sneak into the parking lot , get into Adrian`s car and head off to town. It took a few minutes of waiting but the guardians were finally switching shifts. Once they were occupied with each other we began walking out the gate. We all made it out of the gates without any one seeing us. But it was when we got to the car that we saw someone leaning against Adrian`s car. It barely took a second for me to have my stake out (**A/N** let's pretend that she already has her own stake). The figure turned toward us and I could see how tall they were and the muscle in the person's arms.

"Rose, Rose, Rose", I could see the figure shaking his head. "You should really pay attention to who is around you when you are talking of leaving campus." The man says in a russian accent that I could never forget.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be ease dropping like that on other people`s conversations!" I say to Dimitri. 

"It is my job to protect you and the Princess! And-", he tries to say, but I interrupt him. 

"No it is your job to protect Lissa! I protect myself. Plus Eddie and Mason are here if we get into trouble and Christian with his fire can help too.

"That's not the point Rose and you know it" Dimitri says in a serious tone. 

"I know. I'm sorry, we just wanted to get out and do something fun for once." I say with a sigh.

After a moment he answers me. "Okay Rose. Where are we going?" he says.

"We?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Yes `we`. If you all are going out into town I need to be there that way I know for sure you all will be safe." Dimitri says in a tone that allows for no argument. 

"Ok Ok…. We are going to that new Karaoke bar called The Lotus." I say. 

"Alright well let's get going then….and I'm driving" Dimitri says.

We all silently followed him to his sleek, black 2012 Ford Escape.

*** 30 min. later***

We arrived at The Lotus around 9am our time . All of us got off the car and headed inside. The moment we all walked in, all eyes were on us. I couldn't blame them for staring at us while we walked to a table and sat down; I mean it is in our genes to attract humans with our looks. However, tonight we were all looking even better than we normally do. Me in my dark wash jeans that fit me just right and my tight emerald green silk v-neck that cut off a few inches above my belly button, and Lissa in her white skinny jeans with a deep purple tank that had little sequences on it that made it sparkle when she moved in any kind of light. Mia was wearing the same jeans as Lissa except her shirt was a black off the shoulder top that had white swirls going across the stomach and down one of the shoulders. And the boys (Eddie, Christian, and Mason) wearing similar outfits to each other; dark wash jeans and a black button (Christian) , a dark blue button down (Eddie) , and a white button down (Mason), all of them had the first few top buttons undone so that it showed off the muscle they had under those shirts. And then there was Dimitri, who despite being in his work clothes, was looking just as sexy as he normally does.

After a little while of just eating and relaxing and watching other people go up and sing Mason decided to remind me of a bet we made a while ago.

"Hey Rose, remember when we wanted to see who would go the longest without talking to the other?" he asks with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Yeah?" I say a little reluctantly.

"Do you also remember that the person who lost had to go and sing in public in front of a crowd of people." He says with a little humor creeping into his voice

"Yeah…" I say a little quieter because I know exactly where this is going.

"Well do you remember who lost that bet? `cause I do" Mason says with a smile

"….it was me…." I say.

"Yup. And what better time to fulfill on that promise than right now?" he says with a laugh.

"Fine." I say pouting a little as I walk up to the mic on stage and tell the dj the song im doing.

I take a deep breath and say, " Hi everyone! My name is Rose and i`ll be singing Any man of mine by the ever brilliant Shania Twain"

The music starts and I being to sway my hips in time with the beat. As the first comes closer I take another breath and open my mouth to sing.

"Any man of mine better be proud of me  
>Even when I'm ugly he still better love me<br>And I can be late for a date that's fine  
>But he better be on time<br>Any man of mine'll say it fits just right  
>When last year's dress is just a little too tight<br>And anything I do or say better be okay  
>When I have a bad hair day<br>And if I change my mind  
>A million times<br>I wanna hear him say  
>Yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah), yeah I like that way<br>Any man of mine better walk the line  
>Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time<br>I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
>He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'<br>Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
>Any man of mine<br>Well any man of mine better disagree  
>When I say another woman's lookin' better than me<br>And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black  
>He better say, mmmm, I like it like that<br>And if I change my mind  
>A million times<br>I wanna hear him say  
>Yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah), yeah I like it that way<br>Any man of mine better walk the line  
>Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time<br>I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
>He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'<br>Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
>Any man of mine<br>Let me hear you say yeah, (yeah), yeah (yeah), yeah I like it that way  
>Any man of mine better walk the line<br>Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
>I need a man who knows, how the story goes<br>He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
>Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind<br>Any man of mine  
>You gotta shimmy shake<br>Make the earth quake  
>Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump<br>Heel to toe, Do Si Do  
>'Til your boots wanna break<br>`Til your feet and your back ache  
>Keep it movin' `till you just can't take anymore<br>Come on everybody on the floor  
>A-one two, a-three four<br>Hup two, hup  
>If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right"<p>

By the time I was done everyone in the bar was up and dancing and clapping. Once the crowd settled down I went back to the table.

"Wow Rose I didn't know you could sing like that!" exclaimed Eddie.

"Yeah? Well neither did I" I say with a laugh and smile.

Sitting there I think to myself with a smile plastered on my face, finally after seventeen years I find something else I am good at other than fighting.

A/N I know I haven't been writing at all and I don't really have a good excuse for it but I will do my best to write more often now. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please Review

~ Sweetheart 33


	2. To all my readers out there

To all my readers out there,

I am sooo sorry for not posting anything in a long time. I know how irritating it is when an author doesn't update a story in a long time. I have been in a writing funk for a while + I have been pretty upset because I lost my old flash drive that had a story that I was working on saved on it and the story was about halfway done. The only reason I hadn't posted it yet was because I couldn't figure out how to word the beginning but I had the plot of the middle section all done. I haven't given up on finding it yet though, I am just hoping it is around my house somewhere that I haven't looked yet. Anyway Im posting this authors note because A) I wanted to apologize for the long wait on chapters B) because I wanted to see if you guys had any ideas as to what you wanted me to include in any upcoming chapters PM me or Review to let me know and C) because I recently sort of discovered tumblr and have used it blog about random stuff it is called Its Just Life , so if you have a tumblr you should go look for me and follow me or copy and paste this link ( ) and I recently just opened up a new blog that I am thinking about using for Vlogs or Review videos, and by recently I mean I made it today so it has nothing on it as of yet but the name is My Vlog Spot here is the link ( ) . The reason I am telling you all about my blogs is because I don't know if it is just me but I have always wondered what the authors of my favorite stories are like and what their personality is and such so I was wondering if you guys wanted me to do a sort of Q&A video and post it on My Vlog Spot. Please let me know if you do! Review this chapter with your responses ( Yes or No) and then Review or PM me your questions that you want answered.

Thank you all for reading this and I am soooo sorry that I have been horrible about posting chapters. I am hoping to get back into the swing of things soon. School just started a month and a half ago and since I am a junior this year is extremely important so I might not have all the time in the world for updating but I will try harder I promise!

I love you all!

~ SweetHeart33 (Ashley)


End file.
